


I Wanna Tell The Whole World

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara KoushiFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: NoneDo Not Wants: character deathPrompt:"There are some secrets I will take to my grave, but I don't want loving you to be one of them." - A Softer World





	I Wanna Tell The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Daichi's POV

I wanna tell the whole world  
I wanna tell them  
Look at you  
For he is mischievous

I wanna tell the whole world  
I wanna tell them  
Look at you  
For he is cunning

I wanna tell the whole world  
I wanna tell them  
Look at you  
For he is beauty

I wanna tell the whole world  
I wanna tell them  
Look at you  
For he is the one I love


End file.
